<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play by Elfpinkromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802546">Let's Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance'>Elfpinkromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Real Person Fiction, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story of Our Choice, Our Rules.</p><p>Just a little silly story about the Charmed sisters and Sam and Dean Winchester as children. Plus their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ha, ha. Can't catch me. Bleach." Young Phoebe sticks out her tongue to Prue.</p><p>"Ha! Just because you are shorter doesn't mean I can't catch you. Just you wait. C'mon Lily." Young Prue gestures to her best friend Lily. Who happened to be a fairy.</p><p>When Phoebe sees Lily flying beside Prue, she has a monetary panic. "Oh oh. Lily is helping Prue. That's not fair."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll help you." </p><p>"Really? How?" Phoebe whispered to her best friend Salem Saberhagan. Her best friend and companion, a talking black cat.</p><p>"Fairies hates cats. Watch. I can get rid of her."</p><p>"What! No! Lily is my friend too! Don't hurt her!" Phoebe was afraid. This wouldn't be the first time Salem scared away Lily. </p><p>"Don't worry. I promise not to bite her wings."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Paws honor." He holds up his paw. "C'mon, I'll distract her. Go hide."</p><p>"Thanks Salem." Phoebe whispered back. She then starts running. </p><p>"No fair! Lily, Salem is helping Phoebe hide." Prue complained.</p><p>"No worries. Go catch her. I have a bone to pick with Salem here." Lily still didn't forgive Salem for him ripping part of her dress. Her granny was not happy. She was forced to clean up after trolls. Ew.</p><p>"Okay. Phoebe I'm coming! I'm counting to 10 then I'm coming to get you! 10,9,8....” Then Prue runs upstairs to find her baby sister. </p><p>"So we meet again, fairy." Salem sits on his paws and tries to imtimidate Lily who was flying in front of him with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Nah, nah." She sticks out her tongue. "Phoebe is a good hider. It will take Prue awhile to find Phoebe."</p><p>"So you say. But without your help it take a while. Phoebe is a excellent hider."</p><p>The sounds of screams and laughter came after a few minutes. Both Lily and Salem smile.</p><p>"See Phoebe won. Without you helping Prue find her."</p><p>"No, Prue won. You weren't there to distract her."</p><p>Their little argument was interrupted by Penny, the sisters grandmother.</p><p>"Girls! It's time to pick up Piper. Go wash up."</p><p>Both Phoebe and Prue come downstairs a few minutes later. Both Lily and Salem were curious who won hide and seek.</p><p>"Psst. Peeebs. You won right?" Salem asks Phoebe.</p><p>"No Prue won, right?" Lily asks Prue.</p><p>"Actually it was...." Before Prue can finish Grams walks up to both of her granddaughters.</p><p>"Girls you ready?"</p><p>"Yes Grams." Both Phoebe and Prue said.</p><p>"Good. Come. Piper is done her tutoring now at the library. Aunt Gail is waiting. Come now." All three left.</p><p>Both Salem and Lily were disappointed. Both had a friendly bet going. If Phoebe touched Prue first in the game of hude and seek, Lily was going to make magical cat treats for Salem. If Prue found Phoebe first, Salem was gonna go on guard duty for the fairies from the evil meanie trolls.</p><p>"Truce?" Salem holds up his paw.</p><p>"Truce. Salem come over anyway. My granny will bake you cat treats."</p><p>"Really? Okay. Then I'll watch over the gates. C'mon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Watch out, King Triton's about to catch us!" Young Jenna was worried. Her and Nicky a real life mermaid were about to be caught by the King. They just finished raiding his secret treasure room.</p><p>"Oh oh. Jenna, go swim away. I can distract the king." Nicky, the mermaid tells Jenna.</p><p>"That's not fair. It was my idea to sneak inside the palace." Jenna was worried. It was her idea to sneak inside the castle. What they didn't expect was the guards to catch them.</p><p>"Just go. I'll meet you at the beach."</p><p>"Promise you won't get in trouble?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"Pinky swear?"</p><p>"Swear." They link their pinkies.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you soon." Jenna swims far and fast. In reality, it was only a few feet, but in six year old Jenna's mind, it was miles away. </p><p>A while later Jenna was making a sand castle. She and Nicky needed a fortress to defend themselves against the King. She put up her walls, then added canons. She added seashells inside as ammunition just in case King Triton started attacking. Just when she was finishing up her castle, her mean older brother Devon runs over her castle.</p><p>"Hey! I need that castle! I'm telling dad!" She starts crying.</p><p>"Go ahead. Dad is busy reading. Nah!" Devon than runs away.</p><p>Jenna cried. Now her and Nicky won't be able to defend themselves against the king. Just as she gave up hope a older boy came along.</p><p>"Can I help?" Jenna wipes away her tears. There was a young boy a little older than her standing in front of her. "I'm really good at building sand castles."</p><p>Jenna was relieved. "Really? Yay! My friend Nicky never came back yet. I'm scared she was arrested by the king's guards. I need to defend ourselves from the king, but my brother destroyed the castle I was making."</p><p>"Okay. C'mon. I'll build the walls." A while later Jenna and her new friend finish the castle. </p><p>"Yay! Thank you. Now Nicky can be rescued. Thank you."</p><p>A man's voice was yelling from a black car just up the hill. "Sammy! We got to go!"</p><p>"That's my dad. I have to go. I hope your friend is safe."</p><p>''She is, look I see her waving. The guards must have ran away when our castle was built. Thanks Sammy."</p><p>"No problem. Bye."</p><p>"Bye." Jenna waves goodbye to Sam and who she had to assume was his older brother. He was wearing a jean jacket trying to look cool. Jenna wondered if he was a knight or something. She heard her friend calling her name, so she goes back in the water.</p><p>"Nicky! How did you escape?" Jenna was in awe. Those guards looked mean.  </p><p>"The king wants to sign a peace treaty. He wants both our kingdoms to coexist peacefully. He is afraid your castle is to well defended."</p><p>"Really? I don't want to be enemies. Lets tell the king we're sorry for breaking in."</p><p>"Okay. Come put on your snorkle and we'll go underwater. The king doesn't like going to the surface."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>After awhile Jenna and her brother were being called by their dad. It was time to go home.</p><p>"Bye Nicky! See you this weekend at Uncle's Bob's pool!"</p><p>"Bye Jenna! Have a safe trip home." Nicky waves goodbye to young Jenna. </p><p>Jenna falls asleep from the drive home. The beach was fun. She dreamed about herself, Nicky and Sam playing together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam hangs up the phone in disappointment. Once again, his dad changed his mind about Sam coming along to hunt. Sully stares at Sam in sympathy.  </p><p>"Aww. Cheer up Sam. Your dad is a germ. You want to make bottle rockets?" </p><p>A day later both Sam and Sully were walking back to the motel room drinking cold slushies. Sam had cherry and Sully was drinking grape. Sam was complaining that he was hot so Sully suggested that they go to the convenience store down the street.</p><p>"Hey Sully. Bet I can drink this faster than you."</p><p>"No you can't. I been doing this for a long time. Besides didn't Dean tell you you'll get brain freeze drinking too fast?"</p><p>"Okay. Whoever drinks this the fastest and doesn't get brain freeze wins." Sam challenged.</p><p>"You're on."</p><p>A few minutes later both Sam and Sully were holding their foreheads.</p><p>"Owwww. That hurts." Sam was in pain. He drank his slush quickly but suffered the consequences. But worth it. He won.</p><p>Sully was groaning. He tried to beat Sam, but Sam was quicker. His brain hurt, but was worth it to see Sam smile. </p><p>"Looks like I win. Now what." Sam asks his friend.</p><p>"Hmmm. Look Sam, there is a girl standing over there. She looks real lonely. Why don't you say hi."</p><p>Sam looks over at the dark haired girl across the street. She looked sad.</p><p>"Why?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Well, it looks like she needs a friend. Why don't you play with her for awhile."</p><p>"What if she tells me to get lost?"</p><p>"Doesn't hurt to ask. C'mon Sam. Its been awhile since you played with another kid. Go say hi."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Paige stands in the street. She just had a fight with her parents and she decided to run away from home. She had a crumpled up five dollar bill. That should be enough to run far, far away. She was deciding what to do when a boy walks up to her.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Paige just stared at him. "Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Sam. You want to play?"</p><p>"Mom told me to never talk to strangers."</p><p>"I told you my name, I'm not a stranger anymore. What's your name?"</p><p>"Paige."</p><p>"You want to play?"</p><p>"Play what. I don't know you."</p><p>Sam was stumped. Paige was being rude. He looked at Sully for help. Sully just pointed to a playground nearby.</p><p>"Um, there is a playground over there, you want to play on the swings. I'll push you."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Two hours later both Sam and Paige were playing with other kids that came to join them. The sounds of laughter echoed throughout the neighborhood. Paige was playing Red Rover with Sam and a few kids. Everyone there was having a good time. Sam was happy. Its been forever since he played with other children. His dad was always on the road and Sam never had a chance to make friends. </p><p>Paige was calling out to Sam to come to try to break through her chain. Sam was really nice. He was the first friend she ever had. When Sam came running over she braced herself for impact. Sam bounced back with cheers from her teammates. Yay! They won! Sam was tough. The game was tied and no one knew who was going to win. </p><p>Sam was disappointed. His team the Pirates, were SO close. But Paige's team, the Rockets were good. They had mostly girls, but they were strong. He wasn't even mad when the Rockets started high fiving. He was going to ask for a rematch when he saw the Impala pulling in. As much as he missed Dean and John, his father, he wanted to stay and play. But he knew they were only home early to pick up Sam. Their father must have have a lead. He regrettably told everyone he had to go home.</p><p>Paige was disappointed. She had fun for the first time in weeks. But when she saw her mom coming towards her, she knew she was going to be in trouble for running away. She waved goodbye to Sam and to her new friend Michelle. She then took her mom's hand and walked away.</p><p>"Did you have a good time Sam?" Sully asked Sam as he was packing up. </p><p>"Yea. Thanks for the suggestion Sully. I gonna miss Paige. She was really nice."</p><p>"Aww. I'm sure you'll meet again."</p><p>"I hope so. She mentioned she may have siblings out there somewhere. I believe her." </p><p>The Impala honked. "I hope we see Oregon again. This is the first state we stayed longer than a week. Let's go. I want to sit behind my dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was stewing in her room. She hated math. She wished she was smart like her older sister. Prue was good at math. Phoebe was little. She didn't need to go to school. She slumped at her desk. </p><p>"Don't worry Piper. You'll get it."</p><p>"I don't know Wheems. I don't know why I need to know this. I'm going to grow up to be a famous chef."</p><p>"Like Julia Child?" Sparkles asked.</p><p>"Yea. How come I need to know math?"</p><p>"Well, Julia Child went to school too. She had to know about this yucky math before she became famous." Wheems added. It was rare that two Zanna were assigned to a kid. But since Piper was not just an ordinary child, but a child witch, there were two Zanna assigned to guide her since her own sisters had their own guides.</p><p>"I guess so." Piper looked at her math homework with disdain. </p><p>"Piper! Your ride is here!" Her Grams called.</p><p>"I got to go. Aunt Gail is going to tutor me at the library again."</p><p>"Good luck Piper!" Both Wheems and Sparkles tell her.</p><p>"Thanks." She picks up her homework and her bag that Sparkles was nice enough to pack.</p><p>"When you get back, let's play restaurant. You can be the owner." Wheems tells her.</p><p>"Yea, and Wheems and I can be the customers."</p><p>"Yay! Can my sisters play too?"</p><p>"Of course. They can be employees."</p><p>"Piper!"</p><p>"Gotta go."</p><p>Piper takes her book bag and gives her grandma a hug before she gets into Gail's car. "Hi aunt Gail."</p><p>"Hi sweetheart. Ready to go?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll pass this test. You are smart. You'll figure it out."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>They drive in silence. The library wasn't very far, it was close to her school. Gail drove because she complained that her knee was weak. She said she suffered a knee injury back in college and never recovered. A few minutes later they arrived.</p><p>"Are you coming, Gail?" Piper asked as she got out of the car.</p><p>"Didn't your grandma tell you? I have a doctor's appointment today. Don't worry. I called your school. A nice young man is coming to tutor you. His name is Dean. He said he was very good at math."</p><p>"Isn't he a stranger?"</p><p>"He is in the same school as you. He has a little brother, but he is currently attending a different school for gifted kids. Don't worry. I'm sure he will teach you everything you need to know."</p><p>"Okay. Bye Gail!" Piper waves her away. She turned and went to sit down at her usual table to wait for Dean. She pulled out her math homework to get a head start. Five minutes later a young boy, maybe around Prue's age comes over.</p><p>"Piper...Halliwell?" The boy, presumably Dean asks.</p><p>Awhile later Dean was patiently teaching Piper how to do math. It was hard, Piper was getting a hard time processing those fractions. Dean was getting frustrated, but learned how to be patient. He had the same trouble back in the day. </p><p>"So if you multiply this, it becomes double? Or divide the same number and becomes smaller?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Yep. Try to lower the common denominator. It says 10, but what does these numbers have in common?"</p><p>Piper thinks. Then it hit her. "Two! Oh I get it! Okay let me write this down." A few minutes later she was breezing through those fractions. "That was easy! Dean, did I do good?" She asked, hoping to get Dean's approval.</p><p>Dean looks over her math homework. "Yep! You got it."</p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>Dean just smiled when Piper lifted her fist in the air. He had the same reaction when he was her age.</p><p>"Shhhhh!" The librarian shushed them with a finger to her lips in a disapproved tone. </p><p>"Sorry." Dean whispered back. "Do you get it?"</p><p>"Yea. Thanks to you. Now I can't wait to pass my test." Piper whispered back. Her Grams was going to be so proud of her. Same with Sparkles and Wheems.</p><p>Dean looks at the clock. It was after 3, his father and Sam were on their way.</p><p>"Piper, I got to go. Are you okay by yourself?"</p><p>Piper bites her lip. Then she saw her two friends standing in the children's corner. Sparkles was holding up a children's book and Wheems was holding a spatula. She was relieved. Her friends were waiting for her.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Thanks Dean. Aunt Gail should be coming along soon. Bye! Thanks for the help." She watches as Dean gets into a black car. She knew the model, her dad used to drive a car similar to that but it was blue. She watched as Dean got into the passengers side. She saw his dad, and his younger brother, the gifted one. Piper was just a child, but she thought his brother was cute. She blushed, his eyes were so nice. Especially his lips. That was the day she got her first crush. She hoped Dean brought his brother with him next time he came to tutor her. She'll bring cookies. She'll ask Grams for help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>